Replacement
by Polanix
Summary: Link wants to go find Zelda himself but has been forbidden to leave Skyloft. What if he found a replacement that looked almost exactly like him except he is a she.


I do not own anything of Legend of Zelda.

Wake Up Call

_Knock Knock Knock _"Link are you still sleeping? It's almost noon. Get up and get going man!"

Aki slowly sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her too long sleeve. Her short brown hair stuck out in all directions. Mid-rub she froze. She had no idea where she was. _How on earth did I get here? _The confused girl frantically tried to think back to the day before. What had she been doing the day before? She looked around the room. There was a small square window to her left, across from her was a desk and then from the right on was a bookshelf, a closet and finally the door. A note lay on a table near the end of the bed. Aki crawled over and snatched the note up.

The handwriting on the note was a bit difficult to read. After reading the note several times, Aki finally got the gist of what it was telling her. She was to take the place of a boy while he was off searching for someone named Zelda. Under no circumstances was she to tell anyone that he had left or that she had taken his place. The name 'Link' was signed at the bottom of the page.

"Link?" Aki searched her brain for a matching result. "Ooh, I remember." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I thought it had all been a dream." The girl folded the note and looked for a place to hide it. Walking over to the closet and swung open the doors. Clothes and knick knacks filled the closet. The short girl tucked the note in the very back and then piled junk around the area. Satisfied with her hiding spot, she closed the closet doors and pulled out the bottom drawer. Inside were two sets of green tunics. Aki carefully pulled on of them out and held it in front of her. It was one of the nicest clothes she had ever seen.

Holding the tunic warily, she laid it out on the bed and then returned to the closet and gathered leggings, an undershirt, hat and a belt. Aki slipped of her overly sized nightgown and as tenderly as she could, put on the new clothing.

When it came time to put on the hat, the girl hesitated. She had never seen a hat like this before. It was so long and pointed at the end. Aki held the hat by the brim upside down. Slowly she slid the hat on. Funny enough she kind of liked it. It almost felt like she had long hair again, well at least long enough to come down to her shoulders.

Satisfied, Aki marched over to the door, grabbed the handle and took a deep breath. She swung it open and took one step out before realizing someone was standing outside her door.

"Uf!" Aki walked straight into the back of a stranger. The figure turned around.

"About time you got up." The boy folded his arms, a small smile on his lips.

"I-I" Aki coughed and tried to make her voice a little lower.

"Sorry, sir." Aki tried to look up to the boy's face but upon seeing his eyes looking down on her, her own fell to looking at his tunic.

"Sir? Do I look old to you?" The boy chuckled. The nervous girl shook her head quickly.

"Link, are you okay?" The boy's voice held a bit of concern. "You're usually not like this."

"Huh, oh yes, I'm uh just a little jumbled today." Aki scratched behind her head.

"Say no more, I completely understand. Yesterday's excitements are still bubbling around aren't they? You finally become a Knight and then Zelda, you're best friend, disappears. Well not to fear, Pipit here will have you back on to your feet in no time." The boy gave her a friendly smack on the back. Being completely caught unaware, Aki stumbled, tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face.

"Whoa, hey are you okay?" Pipit stuck his hand toward the blue eyed girl. She hesitated for a moment and then grasped his hand. Both had not anticipated the quick lift off and consequently ended up with Aki's head colliding with Pipit's chin. The girl quickly stepped away rubbing her head.

"I'm so sor-"Aki began

"Whoa, either you lost some weight or I got stronger." Pipit rubbed his chin smiling, hoping greatly it was the latter.

"It must be you getting stronger since I-I know I haven't changed anything about me." Aki quickly said wanting to avoid any talk of herself.

"Finally it's paying off!" Pipit fist pumped. Aki sighed with relief as he grinned from ear to ear not suspecting anything.

"Well I'm uh going to uh-" Aki backed away

"Where do you think you are going?" Pipit caught Aki's sleeve and pulled her back.

"Instructor Owlan wanted to see both of us as soon as you were awake." He explained letting go of her sleeve.

"O-oh did he?"

"Let's go sleeping beauty, he's in his office waiting for us." Pipit pushed Aki forward up the stairs.

"O-okay."


End file.
